Declassified
by HerMajestyElsa
Summary: Captain America/Teen Wolf crossover. Regina and Brendan run away from their home in Beacon Hills after their family is attacked. Two years later, an NYU student goes missing and animal attacks have increased. SHIELD finds Regina and Brendan's files in their hands. Steve Rogers/OC
1. Prologue

The thrashing filled their ears. They weren't sure what was louder: the roars of the wolf or the screams of their mother downstairs.

Brendan had made a dash for it. Regina followed him, knowing that running into the problem headfirst was not a good idea. "Bren, come on, we should get out of here-"

"I'm gonna kill that thing!" Brendan retorted. He grabbed his gun from his room and ran down the stairs. Brendan shot at the wolf, hoping for it to stop, but it was too late. Their mother was already dead. The wolf had paused and turned to look at them. It wasn't an ordinary wolf; it appeared to be a man, but with claws and red eyes. He had fur growing out of his cheeks and fangs that were sharper than a dagger.

"This isn't an ordinary wolf, Bren!" Regina called out to him.

"And I'm gonna kill it!" Brendan repeated, shooting at the wolf. The wolf clawed at Brendan's hand, causing the gun to fly out the window and somewhere into the woods. Brendan took a deep breath before the wolf pounced on him, biting into his arm. Brendan let out a wail of pain, causing Regina to take action. She reached for a chair and whacked the werewolf over the head with it. He let out a roar and got off of Brendan, who was lying on the floor in pain. The chair had broken, so Regina reached for the next closest object - a vase - and threw it at the werewolf. The werewolf caught the vase and tossed it over his shoulder.

The two played this game for a while, where Regina would grab something for defense but the werewolf would just laugh and prove her to be insignificant. Regina had eventually run out of options before the wolf pounced on her. Regina fell to the ground before the wolf could land on her. She tried to roll out of the way, but he was too fast. He bit right below her ribcage, causing Regina to scream in pain as her brother had. She laid on the floor of their living room beside him as the werewolf escaped their home. Brendan was crying; Regina was trying her hardest not to, but was failing.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked Brendan.

"It burns," Brendan said. "Are you?"

"I'll be fine," she croaked. "I'll be fine. We have to get out of here."

"We can't right now," Brendan said. "Not in this condition."

"We will in the morning," Regina decided. "We have to."

And so they did. They were sore the next day, but very much alive. They weren't sure what would happen next after being bitten, but they knew they had to leave. After packing a few things, Regina took out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Brendan asked.

"Leave it here," Regina instructed. "We need to ditch everything. We have to start all over."

"Do you think..?"

"Do you really want to live with people asking you about this and having to deal with this being all over the news? Because that will be our lives, Bren. We'll be the kids who lost their parents to a wolf, and we'll be interviewed for the next ten years about it. I can't live like that."

"Who are you calling?" Brendan asked.

"Come on," Regina said, setting the phone on the ground before the left.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" The dispatcher on the other line waited for an answer, but never got one. "Hello? Is everything alright? Hello?"

When the police arrived, the only people they found were Mr. and Mrs. Parrish in a pool of their own blood. Even though their cars and cell phones were there, Regina and Brendan were nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 1 - Two Years Later

"So, as promised," Natasha said with a smirk, "I got you a date for Saturday."

"You're kidding," Steve chuckled. "With Kristen from statistics? Or the nurse down the hall?"

"Neither," Natasha said matter-of-factly. "You'll like her. She's a friend of a former agent. Remember Mindy Harris?"

"Mindy, yeah," Steve nodded. "Yes, I do remember her."

"It's one of her good friends. Her name is Regina Parrish. She lives in D.C., not too far from you."

"And where am I picking up Miss Parrish?" Steve mused.

"I have her address and number for you. Where you two go is up to you." Natasha winked. Steve laughed as he shook his head. "Come on, Cap'n," Natasha teased. "It'll be fun. I think you'll like her a lot."

"Is that so?" Steve continued. "Tell me more."

"I don't know a whole lot about her." Natasha shrugged. "I've met her once or twice with Mindy. She's in her mid-twenties. Blonde hair, cute smile. I think she works at a gym or something. Quite the spitfire."

"Spitfire, huh? That's what I like to hear." Steve grinned.

"Good, because you're going on a date with her this Saturday whether you like it or not!" Natasha insisted. Steve took a deep breath as Natasha handed him a slip of paper with Regina's name, phone number and address on it. _If I can help save the world, I can ask a girl out on a date, _he thought._ Right?_

"Reggie? It's me."

"Brendan?" Regina nearly had a heart attack. "Jesus Christ, Bren, I haven't heard from you in like, a month! Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been busy, alright, senior year crap, you know," Brendan said hurriedly. "Listen, are you busy right now?"

"I just got off of work," Regina said. She tossed her gym bag in the backseat of her car before climbing in to the driver's seat. "Why? What's up?"

"We have a problem. It's Danielle." Brendan sounded flustered. "We went to a party last night and she blacked out and hasn't woken up since. The weirdest part is she didn't drink anything alcoholic and I've been sitting at the hospital with her for like, ten hours and nothing has changed and the doctors are freakin' out 'cause they didn't find a roofie in her system or anything and I just-"

"Bren, breathe," Regina instructed. "I'll be there in a minute, okay? I'm on my way."

It didn't take Regina long to get there. She sped in through the hospital and forced her way into the room with Danielle and Brendan. Brendan was sitting beside her bed in a chair with his head down and on her lap. Danielle's heartbeat was slow and she laid there resting. Regina approached Brendan and placed a hand on his shoulder as she kneeled down to be eye-level with him. Brendan's hand was resting on Danielle's.

"They don't know what the hell is wrong with her," Brendan said with a sigh. He sobbed a bit. Regina rubbed her brother's back as she frowned. "They're going to release her as soon as she wakes up. You know why I called you here, right?"

"I know," Regina nodded solemnly. "Can I take a quick look at her?"

Brendan nodded, standing and letting Regina observe Danielle's body. Regina hovered over Danielle, noticing the girl's frame. She was, for the most part, very petite, but she was fit. Her brown hair rested over her wide shoulders.

"Do you think..?"

"Not today," Regina answered. "She's fit for it, and I know she's got a strong mind. But her body is weak right now. She's vulnerable. I'd hate to make it worse. Besides, you know I don't like doing this without consent-"

"She needs it to live, Reggie," Brendan said. He frowned. Regina saw her brother's eyes and considered it; she could see his pain. He was terrified; she hadn't seen him like this since they had to move to the east coast. "What if she never wakes up?"

"I don't want to guarantee that she never does," Regina insisted.

"We've talked about it before, you know! She'd be fine with it, especially if it saves her life-"

"It isn't some sort of blessing, Brendan, she doesn't know that-"

"She's seen it for the past two years!" Brendan fought. "That's how we met, remember?"

"That doesn't mean she understands. She may not survive, you do realize that? It doesn't just magically work on whoever I want it to!"

"Regina, I love her," Brendan said. He looked defeated. He knew he was out of things to say to try to persuade his sister. "I love her, Reg, with all my heart."

"I'm not about to let her die, Brendan!" Regina sighed. "I'm not about to sit here and let her die."

"Then just do it," Brendan countered. "Do it already."

"This isn't Twilight," Regina reminded him. She was softer with him now. "It doesn't just happen. You know that. There's a risk involved."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Brendan reiterated.

"Then I'll come back," Regina said. "I have to go, Bren. I work early tomorrow morning. I'm sorry."

Regina let the ride home calm her down. It helped her clear her head. She heard her phone ring on the passenger seat; the number was unfamiliar to her. She picked it up, remembering the guy Mindy told her about. Steve Rogers, an American hero. "He'd be perfect for you," Mindy had told her. "Captain America, can you believe it? You'll love him. He's a bit awkward and shy at first but I don't think Cupid himself could have made a better match."

Regina picked the phone up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, um, is this Regina Parrish?" The voice on the other end was deep but sweet. It had to have been him.

"This is she," Regina said. "Steve?"

"Yes ma'am. I take it Miss Harris told you I'd be calling?"

"She did," Regina said with a laugh. She bit her bottom lip as her lips curved into a smile. "Saturday, right?"

"Saturday," Steve said. "Does seven o'clock sound good to you? I was thinking we could grab dinner somewhere."

"Seven sounds perfect."

"Alright," Steve said. He grinned, feeling proud of himself for actually picking up the phone and calling her. He was so nervous; he didn't want to say too much but he was scared he wasn't saying enough. "I'll see you then."

"Will do," Regina said. She pulled into her driveway and took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and heading into her apartment. She saw Mindy sitting on the couch with her feet up on the ottoman. Kevin was making tea in the kitchen.

"You're home late," Kevin noted. "Everything okay?"

"No," Regina shook her head. "Danielle is unconscious. She has been since last night. It's the first time I've heard from Brendan in like, a month."

"Holy shit, what happened?" Mindy said as she rose from the couch.

Regina shrugged. "They aren't sure. She kind of just blacked out at a party, so Bren took her to the hospital. She hadn't been drinking and apparently no one spiked her drink with anything, so they're at a loss."

"Oh god," Kevin said with a frown. "That's weird."

"Thanks, Sherlock," Regina said with a sigh. "He wanted me to give her the bite but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It would have killed her."

"You made the right decision," Mindy said. She leaned back against the couch. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Probably," Regina said. "I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"Is Brendan alright?" Kevin asked.

"He's freaking out. Poor kid begged me."

"Here," Kevin said as he gently pushed the mug of tea across the counter towards Regina. "Relax, alright?"

"Thanks, Kev." Regina smiled and took a sip of the tea. There was an awkward silence in the room. Mindy knew that Regina wanted to change the subject.

"Say Regina, did Steve ever call you?" Mindy asked.

"On my way here from the hospital, yeah," Regina nodded. "He's taking me out to dinner on Saturday."

"Thank God!" Mindy exclaimed. "I am so happy about this, you have no idea. You're finally going to have a relationship besides the one you have with the machines at the gym."

"Yeah, yeah." Regina rolled her eyes at Mindy. "You better be right about this guy, Mindy!"

"Trust me," Mindy grinned. "Like I said before, you're gonna love him."


	3. Chapter 2 - Open

Brendan stirred as the sun broke through the blinds and hit his skin. He was still sitting in the chair next to Danielle's bed. His upper body and collapsed over the side of the bed and his arms were sprawled out where her knees reached on the bed. He cracked his neck as he stretched his back and opened his eyes to see if Danielle was awake.

"What?" Brendan whispered. He stood up so quickly and with so much force that the chair knocked over. "No, no, no," Brendan said as he shook his head. He closed his eyes, held them shut, and then opened them again. No luck. "Shit. Shit. No. Shit." Brendan's hands grasped his hair. "No, no, no, no. Mother-"

He dropped his arms to his sides as he ran for the door. He swung it open so hard that the handle fell off the door. He felt like his head was spinning. "Hello!"

A nurse ran to his aid. "What's the matter, sir?"

Brendan was silent for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He felt the lump in his throat growing and growing and never ceasing to grow.

"Sir, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

Brendan slumped as the realization became his reality. "The window is open," Brendan said. He closed his eyes to try to prevent the tears from coming. "She's gone."

The hospital rushed around Brendan as he stood there, unsure of what to think or feel. When they started to ask him questions, Brendan didn't even realize it. He just left.

He knew her scent well enough to find her. He was determined. He didn't bother to call Regina; he partially blamed her. If she had bitten Danielle in the first place, this may have not even happened.

Regina, Mindy and Kevin were the first at the boxing ring, as they usually were.

"Any word from Brendan?" Mindy asked.

"Not yet," Regina said with a frown. "Hopefully I'll hear from him later."

"I'm sure you will," Kevin said. "You ready?"

"Bring it on." Regina and Mindy nodded. Kevin threw the first punch. Mindy blocked it and shoved him to Regina, who punched him in the gut and swept his leg. Kevin rolled into the fall and sprung right back up. The three sparred together, alternating partners once every few minutes and doing their best to keep their claws from coming out. As Regina freed herself from one of Kevin's headlocks and flipped him to the ground, they noticed the now open door. Kevin stood to acknowledge the stranger.

"Oh, my god," Mindy said. "Guess who it is, Regina?"

Regina gave Mindy a confused glare before understanding what she meant.

"Good morning," the man said. He was tall at around 6'2" with an incredibly muscular build and blonde hair. He was one of the most handsome men Regina had ever seen, if not the most handsome. He wore a white t-shirt and light tan sweats. It was his voice that was the indicator for Regina. He was her date on Saturday.

"Morning, Cap," Mindy greeted. Steve looked up and his eyes widened.

"Mindy Harris, is that you?" Steve said in surprise. Mindy nodded. "Well, look at you! I take it your leg is much better?"

"With the help of a great trainer," Mindy said with a grin. She slung an arm around Regina. "This is Regina. I believe you two will be enjoying each other's company tomorrow night if I'm not mistaken." Mindy patted Regina on the back and went to spar Kevin.

"Small world, huh?" Regina chuckled nervously.

Steve smiled up at her; Natasha wasn't kidding about her having a cute smile. "I suppose so, Miss Parrish."

"You can call me Regina," she said with a smirk.

Steve chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, miss."

Steve finished wrapping his knuckles and lined up a few punching bags. Regina watched him hang up the first one and admired him. Kevin used the opportunity to throw a punch at Regina, but she sensed it coming. In his peripheral vision, Steve caught a glimpse of Kevin throwing a right hook at Regina. Regina grabbed the punch before it reached her jaw and flipped Kevin. As he flipped, she cartwheeled in the air and landed on top of the fallen Kevin. One of her feet was planted firmly on his solar plexus and the other threatened to rest on his neck. Steve couldn't help but smile; he liked a girl who packed a punch.

"God damn it," Kevin sighed. "Now you're just showing off!"

Mindy was cracking up. "I warned you, Kev!"

"Yeah, I know, Mindy," Kevin retorted. Regina laughed as she stepped off of Kevin, who sighed; he was clearly disgruntled. "Don't mess with the trainer. I know."

"It was a nice attempt, I'll give you that," Regina said.

"See, Mindy? It was a nice attempt," Kevin snapped at Mindy.

Mindy snorted. "You sure she's not just being nice?"

"I'll get you for that!" Kevin taunted.

Regina laughed and shook her head as she climbed out of the ring. "Have fun, kids," Regina said to her pack with a salute. "Off to work I go. Steve," Regina said. She looked over as Steve punched the bag so hard that it flew off of the hanger. He turned to her and gave her a smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Steve said. "Have a nice day."

"Same to you; see you tomorrow!"

Steve smiled at the thought of seeing her tomorrow. Even though she was in activewear with no makeup on and her hair pulled back and sweat dripping down her face, he still thought she was lovely. He liked the way her bangs stayed tucked underneath her headband and how the sweat made her skin glow rather than look dirty. He liked the way that she was keen and easily defended herself from an attack when she wasn't even paying attention to it. He liked the way that him knocking down the punching bag didn't scare her. She was real and strong and he thought that was absolutely lovely.


	4. Chapter 3 - I Suppose

Regina took a deep breath as she place the last bobby pin in her hair. She had managed to make it appear as if she was wearing a braid as a headband while keeping the rest of her hair down in soft curls. She picked up her wine lip stain and gently applied it so her lips still looked similar to their natural shade. She straightened the white Peter Pan collar on her dress as she stood and made sure the skirt hadn't hiked up at all. She grabbed her wristlet and slipped her black pumps on just as the doorbell rang.

She headed to the door casually. Kevin and Mindy saw her from the couch. They both let out a low whistle.

"You look adorable," Mindy gushed.

"Damn, ma," Kevin said. "Steve's a lucky man tonight."

"You know, Kev, I think that's the first time you've ever acknowledged me as a woman. Thank you," Regina teased. She shot them a wink as she opened the door to see Steve standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," Steve said as he smiled.

"Hey you," Regina greeted.

"Wow," Steve thought out loud. Regina giggled. "I'm sorry. You- you look beautiful."

"You're not lookin' too bad yourself," Regina said with a smirk. Steve laughed and his nervous grin turned into a bright smile. "Where are you taking me, handsome?"

"You'll see." Steve smiled.

"Have her home by midnight!" Kevin shouted from the couch.

"Ignore my roommate, he's kind of an asshole," Regina apologized in a whisper.

"I heard that!" Kevin shouted in response.

"Come on," Regina said with a grin as she bit her lower lip, leading Steve out of her apartment and towards his bike.

"So correct me if I'm wrong," Steve mused, "but I suppose this is the part where I help you onto my bike and your arms find themselves wrapped around my waist?" Steve winked.

Regina chortled. "And I rest my the side of my face on your back and some cute little pop song about love starts to play in the background?"

"Is that how it goes now-a-days?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid so." Regina shrugged. Steve helped her onto his bike so she could sit without flashing anyone. He started the bike up just as Regina's hands rested on his waist. She didn't dare venture too far, but she could still feel his warm skin underneath the smooth fabric of his button-up shirt. She could smell the rich low notes of his cologne drifting off of his neck as they drove.

Steve took her to a quaint restaurant that wasn't very busy. The lighting was dimmed and there was a small candle on each table. Steve admired how Regina seemed to glow as the light bounced off of her faces and eyes and even more so when she smiled.

"So how did you meet Mindy?" Steve asked.

"After her leg injury, I helped her out with physical therapy," Regina said. "I have a few clients, I guess you could call them, that have been referred to me from different doctors. Mindy and I just so happened to get along great and started hanging out outside of the gym." Regina felt bad lying to him; it wasn't a complete lie, as that was how she met Mindy, but she couldn't tell him how Mindy was actually just getting worse. She didn't tell him how the doctors sent Mindy to physical therapy far too soon after having the nerves in her legs completely ruined by multiple knife wounds. She didn't tell him about how she gave Mindy the bite when Mindy's leg completely gave out and Mindy was stuck on bed rest for a few days that resulted in Mindy bawling her eyes out to Regina about how she was tired of being useless and didn't want to be twenty-five and in a wheelchair.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"I was lucky enough to get a job right out of college," Regina said. "When my parents died, my brother and I wanted to get a fresh start. Beacon Hills is a small town, so we felt it necessary to come out here and just start fresh. He transferred to NYU and I was able to transfer gyms."

Steve took a sip of his wine. "It's nice that you guys stuck together," Steve nodded. "Family is important."

"Very," Regina agreed before sipping her own glass. "So tell me, Mister Rogers," Regina began as a smirk formed on her face, "why haven't you been taking out every girl in our nation's capitol?"

Steve chuckled. "Well," he began. "As you know, my life is a little hectic with S.H.I.E.L.D. and all that, and when I'm not on a mission with them I'm trying to kind of make up for lost time. Plus it's kind of hard too, with the whole Captain America thing, you never know who is just starstruck."

"Eh, Captain America's alright," Regina said sarcastically as she sat back in her chair and shrugged one of her shoulders. She shot Steve a wink and her smile turned into a full-fledged grin as she saw him beam and relax. She saw the tension melt away as his shoulders relaxed. Regina laughed with Steve and took another sip of her wine.

As the night rolled on, so did their conversation. They laughed a little too loudly and their hands brushed together a little too willingly for it to be subtle.

Neither of them wanted to end the night. Regina forgot all about her responsibilities as alpha. She forgot that she was even a werewolf. He made her feel like a normal twenty-four year old woman. Steve forgot that he was Captain America. He forgot that Black Widow had set him up. For the first time in a while, he felt like Steve Rogers.

"I suppose this is the part where I take you home," Steve said with a frown as they approached the parking lot.

"Do you want to take me home?" Regina toyed.

"To be completely honest, miss," Steve said with pursed lips. He turned his head to look at Regina. Her chin was resting on his shoulder and her mouth was curved into a coy smile that he couldn't resist. "No, I don't."

"I don't want you to take me home yet, either," Regina whispered into Steve's ear. Steve's charming smile grew with his confidence. He helped Regina climb onto his bike before getting on himself. Her hands slipped their way around his waist less carefully than before.

"Where do you want to go?" Steve asked.

"I don't care," Regina said. She shrugged. "Just drive."


	5. Chapter 4 - Alive

"Alright, everyone," Coulson began. "Fury gave me all the paperwork he could find. A student at NYU has gone missing and it's suspected that supernatural forces are at bay here. We don't know if they have anything to do with previous circumstances, but we found some interesting facts about the parties involved."

"Well?" Hill began.

"Well one of the files that came up was former Agent Harris," Coulson said with a frown. He tossed her file on the table. "Her brother Kevin also came up. They're ultimately linked to Regina Parrish, who is related to her brother Brendan, who is dating the girl who has gone missing, Danielle Stone."

"And what's so special about these people? I mean, Mindy has a bum leg-"

"Not anymore," Coulson said. "She's been seen in Manhattan going for a run around the city. But that's not the weird part."

"What's the weird part?"

"Regina and Brendan Parrish were assumed to be dead in Beacon Hills, California two years ago. Same pictures, same social security number, same previous address. Everything. We even have records of Brendan transferring to NYU during their missing period and Regina transferring from one LA Fitness to another. How this town didn't pick up on their existence is beyond me."

"Maybe they weren't actually looking?" Maria suggested.

"Wrong," Coulson said. "Their cousin is a police officer who recently started working in Beacon Hills. He's the same age as Regina and the two grew up together. He might as well be her second brother."

"When were they reported missing and assumed dead?"

"When their parents were brutally killed in an animal attack. Regina and Brendan left everything behind except for a few outfits. Didn't even take their phones."

"Where was Regina last spotted?"

"In D.C. with Kevin. Brendan was last spotted on NYU's main campus with Danielle Stone, who is our missing girl."

Coulson explained the story to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to try to help everyone, including himself, make sense of it.

"So we're going to bring the Parrish siblings here?" Hill asked.

"Alongside Mindy and Kevin Harris, yeah," Coulson said. "We're sure as hell gonna try."

"Regina? You've been taping up for like, ever."

Kevin was right. Regina was in a daze; she had wrapped too much tape around her knuckles. "Shit," she muttered as she snapped back into it.

"You alright?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Regina nodded. "I'm better than ever."

"I take it things went well last night, then," Mindy teased. "You got back super late."

Regina blushed. "Yeah, it was really nice." That wasn't even the half of how she felt; it made her feel alive and human and normal. She didn't know how to put it into words without sounding ridiculous.

"So, tell me everything!" Mindy insisted as they stepped into the ring. "I've got to know!"

"Here we go," Kevin said with an eye roll. "Did you guys ride off into the sunset on his gallant steed as you shared true love's kiss?"

"You are such an ass," Mindy said as she gave her brother's arm a light punch.

"No, no, it's okay," Regina insisted. "That's exactly what happened. That was it. That was the whole date."

"Oh really?" Mindy asked.

"I knew it," Kevin exclaimed. "He's way to pretty to have any other kind of date with."

"Captain America by day, Prince Charming by night," Regina jokingly agreed. "But instead of a gallant steed, it's a gallant motorcycle. We aren't in the fourteenth century anymore, Kevin, get it together."

"Should we contact the cousin in Beacon Hills?" Agent Hill asked Coulson. "I have the station's contact information. I think if we're going to try to get the Parrish's here, we should confirm their identities."

"Just remember, he may not take too well to finding out his dead cousins aren't actually dead," Coulson reminded her. "But go for it. Just so we don't waste any time."

Deputy Parrish took a deep breath as he sunk into the chair behind his desk. The Oni were gone and two teenagers were dead. At least the statistics made at least a little sense now. He looked to the picture on his desk of him, Regina and Brendan at the airport when he came back from his tour. He picked up the frame and stared at the picture, going back in time to that moment. They were cousins but looked like siblings. He stood in the middle with a Cheshire Cat smile and tears welled up in his eyes; he hadn't expected for Regina and Brendan to be at the airport but they had taken the day off of school. He had one arm around each of them. Regina was hugging him completely and looking at him in the picture. She did a good job at holding herself together until they finally saw each other, which was when she broke down crying. She was still crying in the picture but she never looked happier than she did when he came home. Brendan had his arm around him and was doing his best to hold back tears, but a few had fallen and were visible in the picture.

"Hey, Parrish," Stilinski said; he had interrupted Parrish's thoughts and memories.

Parrish slowly placed the frame down as he looked up and over to Stilinski's desk. "Yes, sir?"

"Some agent from some Strategic Homeland something or other is calling for you. They said it's kind of urgent. I'm transferring them over to you."

"Thanks for the head's up," Deputy Parrish said. He picked up the line and glanced back over at the picture. "Deputy Parrish."

"Hello Deputy, this is Agent Maria Hill with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I'm calling in regards to your cousins Brendan and Regina Parrish. Is now a good time?"

Deputy Parrish's attention was grabbed at the mention of his cousins. He sat up in his chair. Stilinski saw the shift in attitude in Parrish. "Yeah, now is fine. What about them? Did you guys find anything about them?"

"I guess you could say that, yes," Hill said. "They might be alive but we want to make sure we don't have the wrong people. Would you be able to confirm a few things for me?"

Parrish was silent. He went to speak but his throat felt frozen. He fell back into his chair again. His hand ran through his hair and stayed there. Stilinski looked over, concerned.

"…Deputy?" Hill said.

"They're alive?" Parrish croaked. "You mean to tell me that after all this time, they're alive?"

"We aren't sure. But they've been seen around New York and Washington, D.C. and there are records of Brendan attending school and Regina working. A student at NYU went missing and is known to be in a relationship with Brendan. Would you be able to confirm a few things for me, Deputy?"

"Holy shit," Parrish said. "Um, yeah, I guess. What did you need?"

Hill beamed. "Fantastic."

Parrish told Hill everything. His cousins were alive and that's all he cared about. The more he spoke, the more Hill was able to confirm to him that they were alive and well in Washington D.C. and at New York University. When he got off the phone, he rested his elbows on his desk and his face in his hands.

"Parrish, you alright?" Stilinski asked.

Parrish was frozen. He picked up the picture again and smiled. "My cousins are alive," he said. "You might remember the case. Brendan and Regina Parrish."

"I do," Stilinski said with a nod. He stood and headed over to Parrish's desk. "Those were your cousins?"

"Yeah," Parrish said. "And they're not dead. They're alive. Oh my god, they're alive."

Agent Hill smirked as she hung up with Deputy Parrish. "The guy gave me everything. We got the right people. Let's get them here."

"I'll call Natasha and Steve," Coulson said. "We'll need all the help we can get."


	6. Chapter 5 - Howl

Regina smiled as her phone lit up with Steve's name on it. She sipped her coffee and texted him back as she left the Starbucks by the gym. As she headed to her car, she was on high alert. She could hear someone talking about something they didn't want anyone to hear, but her senses were sharpened and her eyes snapped to where she heard the whispers. It came from a black car that had tinted windows and the person inside was wearing what looked like a Bluetooth. She kept her eye on them as she took off, being sure to take the long way home that day.

She tried calling Brendan but got no answer. She then decided that calling the hospital would be easier.

"Danielle Stone? You haven't heard? She went missing a few days ago."

It was then that Regina called Brendan six times before giving up. She released a howl and hoped that he heard her.

Brendan heard her but knew she would never hear him. He was locked in a soundproof room that was circled with mountain ash. He roared anyway with some hope that her hearing was strong enough to break the soundproof barrier.

Danielle woke up at the sound of a howl. She felt the vibrations of a roar that followed it, which jolted her up on her feet, but the howl got her attention.

"Don't pay attention to that," a man said. She looked over to him; he was more of a boy than a man. He had thick, short brown hair that would have curled if it were any longer. He had thick eyebrows that rested close to his eyes. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"How long was I out for?" Danielle asked.

"Three, four days?" He shrugged. "I'm not the best at keeping track."

"How old are you? Shouldn't you be in school?" Danielle snapped.

"Now's not a good time to get feisty, Miss Stone," he retaliated. "I'm older than I look. Name's Rob Summer. You may have heard of me."

"No, I haven't," Danielle said as she rolled her eyes. "Want to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"You're one of us now, Danielle," Rob explained. "Katie and Daryl should be here soon. Daryl's our alpha. Just know that this is war."

"This is war? I'm pretty sure it's a joke," Danielle sneered.

"No," Rob said with a grin. He revealed his claws to Danielle, which caused her to leap backwards. "Oh, Danielle. This isn't even close to a joke."

"We told you already that it's soundproof," the agent said. Brendan looked up at the glass and saw her standing on the other side. He rushed towards the glass and pounded his fists on it. It shook violently and the agent took a step back. There was a crack on the glass. "Okay, we weren't expecting that. Listen, Brendan, if you promise to behave and tell us where Danielle is, we'll let you out of here. Okay?"

Brendan roared again. He felt the anger rise up into his chest and his throat. He pounded on the glass more and didn't stop until it cracked more and more. "I don't know!" Brendan shouted. "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" The agent heard the pain in his final roar and he slowly fell to his knees. He felt weak; he knew he needed his sister. He needed Regina. He felt like an Omega.

Regina ran faster than she knew she could. She heard Brendan's roar coming from the triskelion. She wasn't even sure how he ended up at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters but she had a feeling it had to do with Danielle.

Every alarm went off inside. She must have broken every security breach there was as she ran through the halls. Everyone was chasing her and had guns and handcuffs and different weapons but she shoved them all off to the side. She heard Brendan roar again and she followed the sound of it. She eventually reached him on one of the top floors. She stopped at the mountain ash that was in front of the door and darted over to the window. The agent there stood alert as Regina pressed her hand to the cracked glass and smiled sadly at her brother. "Brendan, what happened?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I woke up and she was gone. She left through the window. I don't know what happened, Reggie, I really don't. She's gone."

"Hey, hey, hey," Regina said. "Bren, deep breaths. How'd you get here?"

"These assholes found me in the woods and they forced me here," Brendan spat. "I was looking for Danielle."

"Why were you looking in the woods?" Regina asked.

"Because that's where I could smell her," Brendan said matter-of-factly. "I was on my way to finding her, actually, but they're pretty convinced that I'm the reason she's missing."

Regina didn't respond, but rather turned and grabbed the agent's wrist. The agent went to fight but Regina head butted her and tossed her to the side of the room. More S.H.I.E.L.D. agents began to flood the room, leaving Regina with a few hits but they weren't anything she couldn't handle. She was careful to not shift; if she did shift, she would give them exactly what they wanted.

It wasn't until she got shot in the shoulder that she released a roar.

"That's it! It's her! Get her!"

They continued shooting at her to slow her down. Regina fell, gasping for breath as she tried to supress the claws and fangs from coming out. In the reflection of one of the agent's shoes, she saw that her eyes were red.

Whenever she tried to fight, she got shot again. She gave up and let the agents take her away. She looked back to Brendan, who was watching through the cracked window. He pounded it a few more times and it shattered to the ground. He leaped out of the now open window, following his sister as he screamed her name. Some of the agents focused their attention onto him. The knocked him out when he was focused on another agent and carried him to where they were holding Regina. It was similar to the cell originally designed for the Hulk. There was no way out for either of them.

In the other room, Regina crawled towards the edge away from the center to listen to a conversation better. She could hear Steve and Natasha talking about them with other members of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"We're dealing with the Winter Soldier right now and you have a theory that werewolves are the cause of a girl going missing and sudden animal attacks across the city?" Natasha said with a scoff. "Seriously, I think we have better things to worry about."

"Well, take a look here and tell me what you think. Some of these people were reported as dead a few years ago, Agent Romanoff."

"Oh, because that's unusual," Natasha said sarcastically.

"Reported dead because of an animal attack."

This was when Steve spoke up. "Those are classified, we aren't supposed to even have these-"

"Yeah, well, now we do," the other voice said. "So let's take a look here. If these people have caused trouble before, then maybe we can figure out what they're doing this time around. They might even be related to HYDRA."

Steve picked up the top file and took a step back when the file opened in his hands. The first page had Regina's picture stuck to it. Below it were facts about her: her height, her weight, hair color, last known location, her birth place, and even her former death. His eyebrows furrowed. "No," he said. "No, that's not right." He shook his head. "I know her; that can't be right."

"Remember how you said Fury told you to not trust anybody?" The unidentified voice said. "I think this would be a prime example of that."

"Regina is not a werewolf," Steve protested. "I mean, Jesus Christ, I've had dinner with this woman. That's all she is. A woman."

"Captain Rogers, with all due respect, her brother just completely shattered a bulletproof glass. We then witnessed her get shot about fifteen times and survive every single hit and watch some of the wounds begin to heal themselves. Her eyes turned red and claws came out of her nails. You mean to tell me she's just a woman?"

Steve took a deep breath. "Where is she? I want to see her."


	7. Chapter 6 - Still You

Danielle tried to stand but found that her wrists were tied together. The tie connected to a chain that was attached to one of the desks in the building.

"We're here because no one ever comes here," Rob explained. "I knew you would ask eventually. This was a training camp during World War II. Nice and quiet and rather optimal for training."

"Cool story," Danielle said. She rolled her eyes. "So why are you so surprised that I don't know you?"

"Did you hear about that high school student who killed his family and then committed suicide about six years ago in Beacon Hills? That was me," Rob said. "I got the bite from our former alpha. Went nuts on my first full moon and slaughtered my family that I've hated for years, realized what I did, and tried to kill myself. It didn't work, and our alpha slapped me back into reality. He died two years ago thanks to your boyfriend's sister."

"So why do you want me? Why not just go after her? I mean, I don't want you to, but why all the fuss?"

"Oh, sweetie, we already have," Rob said as he chuckled.

"Hey Kev, have you heard from Regina?"

"Just that roar," Kevin answered. "Where are you, Mind?"

"Not saying. Ears everywhere. But I have a feeling I know where she is."

"I understand. Should we go?"

"No one can know we're in there," Mindy said. "We'll give them exactly what they want if we walk right in. That's the mistake Regina made with Brendan. I know a way around all this. Let's go. I'll meet you in five. Listen for me."

"Roger that."

Steve stormed down the halls to find the cell. It was completely glass and much thicker than the window that was in Brendan's former cell.

Steve stopped walking when he had no other choice. He placed a hand on the glass and looked at Regina with sad eyes. He saw Brendan sitting in the corner with his knees up to his chest and taking deep breaths. In the other corner was a pile of about fifteen bullets in a small puddle of blood. Regina was sitting next to it but in a flash was standing by Steve. She placed her hand on the glass adjacent to his on the other side.

"I guess the secret's out." Regina shrugged.

"You heard that?"

"Everything."

"It's true?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah. Werewolves. That's what killed my parents and what turned my brother and I."

Steve smiled at Regina. He glanced over at the bullet pile. "How did you-"

"Claws," Regina said as she pursed her lips and nodded more. "I need to cut my nails. I'll understand if you don't call me again." Her other hand balled up into a fist and she gently pounded the glass. Her lips were still pursed and her eyes closed.

"Regina," Steve said softly. She looked up at him and they made eye contact. "You're still you. I'm gonna get you out of here and we're gonna find Danielle."

"My pack and I are gonna find Danielle," Regina corrected him. "You have your own problem you have to worry about and I don't want to get in the way of that. We can track her scent and find her. Just let us out of this thing, please."

Steve glanced over to the control panel and headed towards it. "Do you know how?" Steve asked.

"They used an ID to close the cage," Regina said. "There's not a door. It kind of just rotates. Will it give you authorization?"

Steve tried. It beeped and flashed a red light. "No. I'll get someone to. Someone will listen to me. Have you tried breaking it?"

"I've been focusing on healing," Regina said. "I don't want to push anything, but it's really thick. It's about twice as thick as the window was for Brendan's cell. I don't think we could."

"Well there has to be another way to open this thing," Steve said. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Is there an emergency switch?" Brendan suggested. "There's got to be an emergency switch."

Steve examined all of the controls. Nothing looked to be in case of an emergency. "I don't think they liked you guys enough to want to have an emergency switch."

"Why are we even still in here?"

"Because we resisted a government agency, Bren," Regina said. "This isn't about Danielle anymore, is it?"

"Once they suspected supernatural, no," Steve confirmed. "I don't know how they expect Natasha and I to find Danielle and the Winter Solider. I have a feeling they think they're connected, and you guys are part of that connection somewhere."

"You can't convince them otherwise?" Brendan scoffed.

Steve shot him a look that was almost a glare. "They aren't exactly giving me many options, here. You're lucky I made it this far. They probably think I'm trying to get you to confess to something I know you didn't do."

"Just get us out of here," Brendan pleaded.

"He's trying, Bren," Regina said.

Steve carefully looked at everything on the control panel. His hands clenched either side of the panel as he leaned over and focused. His focus was broken by two agents in all black entering the room from the other side. Brendan went to address them, but Regina held a finger out to him. Once Brendan saw their faces, he relaxed.

"You really shouldn't be here, Captain Rogers," the male said. He looked over to Regina and winked. "Let us handle the freaks, alright?"

"Freaks? Who are you to call them freaks-"

Mindy took out the stolen ID card, placed it on the login page of the screen with one hand and showcased her claws to Steve with the other. She then held a finger to her lips as she retracted her claws.

"Oh," Steve said, "I see."

Mindy smirked as she released Brendan and Regina.

"I think we can take it from here, Captain Rogers," Kevin said. "You've got The Winter Soldier to worry about."


	8. Chapter 7 - Be Safe

"Hey, Regina?" Steve began. Regina turned to him.

"Yeah Steve?"

"Just... Be safe, okay?"

"Aww, how sweet," Kevin whispered to Brendan and Mindy.

Regina couldn't help but blush. "You too." She approached him and, on her tip toes, kissed the corner of his lips. Steve smiled and before Regina could walk away, cupped her face and kissed her.

"Wow, I never got to do this before a fight," Kevin muttered, quiet enough for Steve to not hear but still loud enough for Regina's heightened senses.

This kiss was rougher than their last, but still gentle and soft. The urgency behind it is what made it distinctive. Regina could feel Steve's thumbs on her jawline, his fingers trapping themselves in her hair.

They pulled away after their brief kiss to a wide-eyed Brendan, Kevin looking away and whistling, and Mindy smirking.

Steve kissed Regina's forehead. "Be safe."

"You too," she said. She patted his chest before turning to her pack and heading off with them. Steve watched them head out before going back to Natasha and S.H.I.E.L.D.

Mindy carefully led the group down a long hallway. "Talk in incredibly low whispers that only we can hear," Mindy instructed. "They're everywhere."

"You guys are insane!" Regina whispered to them.

"Damn good spies, that's what we are," Mindy whispered back. "They really haven't changed since I left."

Kevin handed a gun to Regina. "Here. Just in case. I was enjoying having two but I guess you and Bren need one."

"Sorry you can't play Lara Croft to your full extent, Kev," Regina winked. Kevin passed down another gun from Mindy to give to Brendan.

"I was enjoying playing Lara Croft, thank you very much. Tits and everything."

"You're ridiculous."

"I suppose it's better than wolfing out," Brendan said.

"We can't give them what they want. Not with Danielle's life on the line," Mindy replied. "Come on. We have to be quiet. Follow me."

They all followed Mindy down a more hallways with their guns ready. Mindy instructed they press their backs against the wall as she approached a corner. She carefully peeked around and saw two agents standing there talking. She listened in on their conversation.

"Shit," she muttered. "They're with HYDRA. What the hell are they doing here?"

"So just kill them or something!" Kevin suggested.

"How many more HYDRA people are in here? How many were responsible for capturing Regina and Brendan? That's why I can't just kill them."

"Do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. knows?" Regina asked.

"I don't know," Mindy said as she shook her head. "I know a detour. Come on, this way."

~

Sheriff Stilinski didn't have a good feeling about any of this. He didn't want to see Deputy Parrish get his heart broken. He had a hard trouble believing that this man's dead cousins suddenly showed up on the east coast two years later. If they weren't actually dead, wouldn't they have called? Emailed? Anything?

"Hey, Parrish, are you sure about this?"

"If my cousins are alive, I want to see them. I want an explanation," Deputy Parrish said. He slung a bag over his shoulder.

"What if you don't like that explanation?" Sheriff Stilinski said. "I'm sure they didn't just run away and play dead for two years just for fun. What if it isn't even them? What if it's a scam?"

"I guess I'll find out." Deputy Parrish shrugged. "I'll see you on Monday, Sheriff."

"Good luck, man." Sheriff Stilinski frowned. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this. On Deputy Parrish's desk, he saw the file for the case. He frowned, not sure if he should leave it there or file it away.

~

"This detour really sucks!" Kevin shouted. He shot back at the agents - not sure if they were HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D. - that were shooting at them.

"You know what? I tried, alright!" Mindy yelled back.

"Just shut up and try not to get shot!" Regina groaned. She shot an agent in the shoulder, which caused them to drop their gun.

Kevin ran for it and grabbed it. "Lara Croft is back in business, ya assholes!"

"I literally cannot even with you anymore, Kev," Regina said.

"Come on, let's move," Mindy instructed. She picked up a larger gun as she began to run.

They took a few sharp turns, breaking through windows of offices in order to do such. Mindy used the gun and her strength to break the windows so they could cut through. When they reached the back stairs, they ran down until they reached the fifth floor.

"Are you good to jump from here?" Mindy asked.

"I am," Kevin said.

Brendan nodded.

"Reg, you done healing?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said with a nod. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Mindy kicked the window to shatter it before the four of them jumped.


	9. Chapter 8 - Scream

The four of them shifted in midair. They rolled upon impact. They were a little sore from the fall and gave themselves a quick moment to regroup. They had stopped traffic and had a million horns beeping at them.

"Ready to run?" Regina said. The group of them looked up at the agents that were starting to run down the stairs. "Brendan, do you have anything that might have Danielle's scent?"

"Yeah, here," Brendan said with a nod. He reached into his pocket and grabbed her locket. "I know it's not much but she wore it literally all the time. It was the only thing left of her in the hospital."

They took turns inhaling Danielle's scent through the locket. "This will have to do," Regina said. "Should we run or should we…"

"Should we what, Regina?" Kevin asked frantically.

"They'll be expecting us on foot," Regina said. "We have to steal a car."

"What?! Are you completely out of your mind?" Kevin exclaimed.

"No, she's right," Mindy agreed. "They'll look for us on foot. We have to drive at least some of the way. Come on."

They took off in a sprint, running down the side-streets of the city. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents barely caught a glimpse of them and began heading for them.

After a few random sharp turns, Kevin found the innocent bystander who would be giving up their car. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"You've done it before!" Regina said. "Come on, Kev. I believe in you."

"Funny how I don't get a 'be safe' kiss before doing this!" Kevin said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Jesus Christ, Reg, the shit I do for you." Kevin groaned and swiped the person's car keys before kicking them back into a building wall. The rest of them ran to the car and piled in. "Where the hell are we even driving?"

Regina and Brendan took deep breaths.

"Drive," Brendan instructed. "She's not in the state."

"He's right," Regina confirmed. "Jersey. Just head for Jersey."

"Are you kidding me? Jersey?"

"Just drive, Kev!" Mindy said. "I'm picking it up, too. Just drive, it'll be better than running."

Regina sighed as she looked out the window. They reached the interstate before S.H.I.E.L.D. even knew where they were. She wanted desperately to tell Steve that she'd be okay but to be weary. Instead, she called work and let them know she would be missing Monday and that she'd have to reschedule any appointments she had that day. She knew better than to call Steve.

She also wanted to ask Kevin about what he meant earlier. She knew that by bringing it up, they would have an infinitely awkward car ride and life as roommates.

Kevin wanted to scream. He meant it back there. He couldn't help but be jealous of the star spangled super soldier with his perfect height, build and charm. Whatever he was doing was clearly working with Regina. Was it the muscles? Kevin knew he had some. Was it the hair? Maybe she had a thing for blondes? Perhaps it was Steve's old-fashioned manners that reminded Regina of something out of The Notebook.

No, that couldn't have been it. Regina was too much of a spitfire, too dominant and confident. She was an alpha. She needed someone who matched that spirit. He didn't realize how much he was underestimating the Captain's spirit in his internal rage of jealousy.

"We're going to Wheaton," Brendan said when they were closer after sniffing more. "Wheaton. I'll know exactly where when we get there. But just get off for an exit for Wheaton."

"Got it," Kevin said monotonously. Yes, Regina was Kevin's alpha and was the sole reason he was alive. But that wasn't why he did all of these things for her and her brother.

Unbeknownst to Regina, Steve and Natasha were also on their way to Wheaton to find where that USB led them. He had felt uncomfortable in the mall when Natasha had kissed him; even though he knew it was for a mission, all he could think of was Regina.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha had teasingly asked him in the car.

Steve wasn't sure what to say when his first kiss since 1945 was currently a S.H.I.E.L.D. fugitive.

Danielle had finally met Daryl and Katie. They arrived with a few groceries. Daryl wore an old white v-neck. Katie was dressed like she was going to Coachella. Danielle was uncomfortable with the amount of PDA that Daryl and Katie had going on. She was even more uncomfortable with how pleased it seemed to make Rob.

"So, how exactly am I one of you, now?" Danielle asked, looking up at them. "Also, I don't really think these cuffs are necessary. Like, they're really uncomfortable."

"Don't mistake me for a fool, girl," Daryl spat. Her nose scrunched up. She wiped the spit off of her chin with her shoulder. "It's a full moon tonight. You won't even be able to control yourself."

"Really, 'cause that's like, super weird, seeing as I don't feel a thing," Danielle said. "Ever since you bit me and took me here, I haven't felt any different, really. I've been hearing some voices but that's probably just me going batshit crazy! Now if you could let me just like, go back to school and finish out my education that I paid way too much money for, that would be, that would be real, real great."

"She's fiesty," Daryl observed. Katie laughed with her hands on Daryl's shoulder. "You know, even if you did try to escape, I have betas surrounding the perimeter. These two are just my best," Daryl winked. Danielle rolled her eyes. "Finish her off."

Before Katie could lay a hand on her, Danielle followed her instinct. She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

The scream rang through the entire state of New Jersey. Dogs by the boardwalk began to whimper. It vibrated through the roads and plucked at everyone's guitar strings and the power lines.

"Was that Danielle?"

"That was definitely Danielle."

"Go! Go! Follow that scream!" Brendan yelled.

"It's coming from here!" Regina said, pointing towards an abandoned military camp. The sign read Camp Lehigh.

"Come on! We gotta go!"

The four of them rushed out of the car, preparing for battle as they forced their way into the underground of a building. Mindy was familiar with the camp and showed them the way and the two ran downstairs to find Danielle with her wrists in chains and surrounded by three familiar werewolves.


	10. Chapter 9 - Camp Lehigh

"Oh, well isn't this spectacular," Daryl sneered. "Looks like I've created a wittle banshee. Oh, this will certainly be fun. Everyone be quiet," he ordered, holding out a clawed finger to Katie and Rob. "Tell me, Danielle. What do you hear? Hmm?"

Danielle could hear everything. She heard the beginnings of S.H.I.E.L.D. and she heard the World War II soldiers that trained outside and she heard their screams as they died in war and she heard so many voices in whispers that never seemed to stop whispering. She screamed again, trying to drown out the noise and pray that it would stop, that it would turn off the sound like an on and off switch.

They were interrupted by Mindy, Kevin, Brendan and Regina. Brendan ran for Danielle, protecting her as the other three took each other on.

"This is really unfortunate," Katie said to Kevin. "You're really hot."

"What percentage of Native American do you pretend to be?" Kevin asked as he dodged her attack. "Seriously, did you just come from an EDM fest or something?"

Katie dodged his retaliation. "Don't be such a dick, beta."

"You're one to talk." Kevin used this opportunity to lift her by the collar of her shirt and throw her out the window. He leaped out to continue their battle there.

Mindy had taken on Rob. She had surprised him - he was certain Kevin would be attacking him - but he was shocked when Mindy used both her gun and her teeth. He didn't even have an opportunity to fight back properly, because her S.H.I.E.L.D. training combined with her supernatural abilities made her too tough of a match for Rob. She dragged him up the stairs by the neck, tossing him across the campground only to follow to make sure he fought back.

That left Regina and Daryl. "You should be no problem," Daryl toyed.

"So who'd you kill to become an alpha, hmm?" Regina asked. "Because I kind of beat you to it with your brother."

In a rage, Daryl threw Regina out of the already broken window. She could only laugh as she landed.

"Did you really think I wasn't expecting that? Please, Daryl, I thought that this was an alpha-on-alpha battle, here."

"Back in Beacon Hills... I remember. You two thought you could actually just run away and never be caught? And that killing him would solve all your problems?" He laughed. "Surprise. We've got your little girlfriend now. But what I want is to avenge my brother," Daryl spoke. "Brother for brother. But I thought it would be way more interesting to not only have you watch, but have it be by the hand of his own lover. Unfortunately for us, she ended up being immune to the bite, so we had a little change of plans."

"Quit talking," Regina spat. "This isn't a damn movie, you can forget the theatrics. Leave us alone or fight. No discussions."

"Fine," he said. His claws came out; Regina's did in response. "I'm down for a little challenge."

"It's funny you say that," Regina retorted, "because you never seem to shut up."

"Oh, I could talk all day," Daryl said. He raised an eyebrow. "I know it's torturing you. I know-"

Regina didn't hold back. She sprung on him, picking him up by the neck and throwing him against one of the buildings. The wall cracked as Daryl hit it. He roared in retaliation, but Regina roared back louder. He rushed to her and kicked her so hard she flew backwards. She rolled out of her fall and watched as Daryl leaped with the intention of landing on her. She leaped in his direction, causing a loud collision as they fell on the stairs of a building. Regina had him pinned. Daryl did a kip up underneath Regina, causing her to fly backwards into the grass. They both had their fair share of claw marks and blood. Regina growled as she rushed back up for the other alpha. In the distance, the building where Brendan and Danielle were exploded.

"No!" Regina shouted.

"Do you hear that?" Steve asked Natasha as they emerged the building.

"It's probably just an animal in the woods," Natasha said. "We've got to get out of here!"

"It's not, look," Steve pointed out. "There's another car there, and- I just heard someone yell. That was definitely human."

"Zola just blew up this place and you want to go see who is stupid enough to be there?!"

"It sounded like Regina," Steve said, running back to go check to see what was happening.

There he saw the least thing he expected to see. Regina was there, but it only looked like her in the most basic aspects. She was thrashing at and ripping apart a man about twice her size. He was fighting back; both of them had their fair share of cuts.

"Should we kill brother and sister now then?" Daryl exclaimed.

"I say neither," Steve interfered. Regina's eyes widened as a red, white and blue shied hit Daryl in the head.

"Steve! You have to get out of here!" Regina exclaimed. She ran to grab his shield and handed it back to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I heard you yelling! I was here on a mission, we were in that building as it blew-"

"Are Brendan and Danielle okay?" Regina asked as Daryl began to stir. "Steve, are they safe?"

"They weren't in there," Steve confirmed.

"Aw, now this is sweet," Daryl said. "Little lover boy came to help."

"We've been on like, one date so far, relax," Regina retorted. "He's a great guy and I really like him and all but this isn't The freaking Notebook, calm down."

Steve chuckled. "I do hope we get to go for date number two after this is all over!"

"You still want to even after seeing me all wolfed out? You bet we will," Regina said with a wink.

Daryl went to pounce on Regina as she wasn't looking, but she had done this before with Kevin; Regina grabbed the alpha and flipped him, followed by flipping onto him. She had a foot firmly resting on his solar plexus and the other digging into his neck.

Regina smirked as she looked down at Daryl, who struggled underneath her. She dug her foot deeper into his neck. She watched his claws retract and his eyes shift from red to brown. The fur on his face crawled back into his skin. "Alright, alright," he choked.

"No," Regina shook her head. "Not yet." She turned to her betas. Mindy and Kevin had successfully beaten up Katie and Rob, who were no longer in their wolf forms either. Mindy was on the phone with a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent as they spoke.

"Hey, Regina?" Steve said. His voice snapped her back into reality. Her claws and fangs began to retract. The extra fur disappeared from her body and her eyes shifted from red to that lovely hazel color he got lost in. "Are you alright?"

"I'll heal soon," Regina shrugged. "You said Brendan and Danielle are okay?"

"They're in the car," Natasha said as she approached the scene. "I just talked to them. They were out of that building before Steve and I were even in. But we have to go."

"I'll see you back in DC, Steve, alright?" Regina said with a smile.

Steve nodded. He approached her - he figured she would have approached him had she not had an alpha's throat under her shoe - and cupped her face in his hands. He planted a kiss on her forehead. Regina blushed and smiled as Steve did this. "Right. I'm glad you're okay."

Regina grabbed Steve's neck and brought his lips down to hers, which threw Steve off guard but he accepted her kiss. It was deep and passionate and said so much more than any words could have. That was how Regina intended it. She loved how soft and warm his lips felt against hers. "Thank you for helping."

Steve grinned, feeling confident. "If that's what I get, ma'am, I'll be sure to help you out more often." He shot Regina a wink before turning to leave with Natasha.


	11. Chapter 10 - Reunions

S.H.I.E.L.D. had locked Daryl, Katie and Rob up in three separate cells designed for when Bruce lost his temper. It was indestructible and no one, not even the late Nick Fury, had the authorization to let them out.

"Are you guys alright?" Maria Hill asked.

The five of them nodded. Mindy spoke up. "They were all talk. We heal on our own. Danielle's got a few scars and some trauma but she should be okay. We're helping her out."

"Well, thank you for helping us," Maria nodded. "It's good to see you again, Mindy. We should do lunch sometime."

"Sounds good to me," she said with a laugh as the two old friends hugged.

Brendan and Danielle took the following week off of classes to hang out with Regina. The five of them grabbed lunch in the city to celebrate Danielle being home and safe. It was too beautiful of a day to sit inside; the sun was shining and there was a light breeze that danced in their hair.

"So, Captain America, huh?" Danielle teased Regina. She blushed and smiled.

"Yeah. Funny how things work out like that, huh?" Regina chuckled.

"You're welcome," Mindy winked. "I had Black Widow give him her number."

"Ooh, very smooth," Danielle complimented. "Now Regina can do something other than bench press more than the local muscle-heads."

"Eh, they hired me for a reason." Regina winked.

"Regina?"

Regina dropped her fork in her plate. She hadn't heard that voice in two years. She turned to Brendan, who was also looking pale. "Did that sound like-"

"Yeah, it did," Brendan confirmed. "What do we do?"

Regina took a deep breath as she looked up. Her eyes met with eyes that looked exactly like hers. They looked tired and jet lagged. "Regina," he said, "is that you?"

Regina could only nod. She didn't know what else to do, so she just accepted it. She stood from her chair and gestured to Brendan to come with her. He hesitantly stood from his chair and excused himself from the table.

"Hey there," Regina meekly said. She gave him a sheepish smile and couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her. Brendan joined her side.

Deputy Parrish nearly cried. He couldn't believe it. "They weren't lying. You two are alive."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Regina shrugged. Deputy Parrish ran to his cousins and gave them a hug, starting with Regina. She gingerly wrapped her arms around her cousin, trying desperately to hold back her tears. She wanted to keep her cool; she needed to. "I… I've missed you."

"Why didn't you try to call me? Reach out to anyone?" Parrish asked.

"It's a long story. I don't know if you'd believe it if you heard it."

"After all the shit I've seen in Beacon Hills? Try me," Deputy Parrish challenged. He slowly stepped away from Regina to hug Brendan.

"Come sit down," Brendan offered; he began to warm up to his cousin being here. "We'll explain everything."

Deputy Parrish was in a daze. He couldn't believe that they were alive, that they were hugging him and talking to him and sitting across from them over lunch and wine.

Regina explained everything to her cousin with Brendan's help. Deputy Parrish did his best to follow along, absorbing all of the information like a sponge.

"Wait, so, if his brother was the alpha, and you became the alpha by killing the brother, then how did Daryl become an alpha?" Parrish asked.

"He probably killed whoever Katie and Rob's alpha was," Regina said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter now. We're all okay and they're locked up for good."

"How long are you here for?" Brendan asked.

"I should probably be going after today, actually," Deputy Parrish said. He frowned. "I've been searching for you guys for forever. I don't know how I didn't sooner. Why don't you go back to Beacon Hills?"

Brendan and Regina both shook their heads. "No," Brendan said. "I have school and I have Danielle."

Danielle smiled at this and took a hold of Brendan's hand. He noticed that her palms were sweaty and her grip was tighter than usual. He looked over to her and saw her eyes were focused on nothing in particular, but wide. She must have been feeling something.

"You okay?" he whispered to her. She shook her head.

"Voices," she whispered. "This isn't good. Oh, god, this isn't good. Someone's in trouble." They were soft enough for the others to be oblivious to their conversation.

"I have my work and Steve. I can't go back there, you know that," Regina said. "I can't."

"I know people that could help you guys," Deputy Parrish spoke up. "My co-worker's son's best friend is a true alpha, I think they called him. One of their friends is a banshee like Danielle."

"We don't need help," Regina stated. "I appreciate your concern, but we've been doing just fine these past two years without it. I have my pack — my friends."

Deputy Parrish sighed. "Alright. I understand. I'm sorry. I… I've really missed you guys, that's all. I'm being selfish. How is Captain America, by the way? You know I've always looked up to him."

"Yeah, I know." Regina chuckled nervously. "I haven't heard from him since the other day. Oh," she said as her phone vibrated on the table. Steve's name was on the screen. "Speak of the devil. This is weird, he never calls me when he's on missions," Regina said with her eyebrows furrowed. She picked up the phone and stood up from the table. "Excuse me." She headed away from the restaurant, stopping at the building next door. "Steve? Everything okay?"

"Hey Regina," Steve said. She could hear the urgency in his voice and his quick breathing. "Well, it's not really. But I'm okay, so I guess that's a good thing, right?"

"Steve, do you need help? You know I can come and bring backup, I-"

"No, it's fine. Stay out of trouble," he said with a nervous chuckle. "I um, I just wanted to say hello."

"Steve, I can tell something's not fine. Let me help you."

"I've got it all under control," Steve said. "But I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. That's a promise."

"Promise me you'll stay safe," Regina said.

"Like I said, it's all under control. I'll see you later."

"See you then," Regina said. Steve hung up and she had a bad feeling. The entire call didn't even last a minute; he must have been mid-mission. She sped back to the table and when she sat down, Danielle looked up at her with wide, sad eyes.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Danielle asked Regina. This caused all of the heads to turn to the two of them.

Regina slowly nodded. "Can you take me to him?"

Danielle nodded. "We have to leave now. Like, right now."

The two girls slapped some cash on the table and ran together. This caused the rest of the pack and Deputy Sheriff to do the same, chasing after Danielle and Regina as they ran.

They looked up as two Helicarriers in the sky began to attack one another, creating billowing grey towers in the sky. One of them flew into the Triskelion. Regina prayed that Steve wasn't on them, but she had a feeling he was.

Danielle lead the way, leading them into the woods by the Potomac River. She suddenly stopped running as she reached the river, walking slowly along. "They're getting louder," Danielle announced. "We're close."

"He must of jumped or fallen from one of those Helicarriers," Regina said with a frown. They continued to walk along the banks. "I hope he's not in the wa- oh my God. I can smell him. I can smell him!"

Regina bolted, following her nose. She could smell the Steve she knew, even after not seeing him for a week. Danielle caught up to Regina after a few minutes; Regina didn't realize how fast she had run. The rest of the pack had come along, too.

Regina sat on her knees with Steve's head in her lap. He was soaking wet and was washed up on the banks of the Potomac River. Regina was checking for pulses and sighed in relief.

"He's alive," Regina said. "He has a pulse. He's breathing. He's just unconscious. We have to get him out of here."

She positioned herself properly to lift him. If he was Kevin or Brendan's size, she would have easily been able to sling him over her shoulders, but he was much bulkier and taller. She figured the easiest method would be to scoop him up, so she did exactly that. She struggled a bit at first but once she balanced her weight, she had him cradled in her arms.

"Where are we going to take him?" Deputy Parrish asked.

"We should probably take him to the hospital," Regina said. "You guys can go. I'll take him, I'll be fine-"

"I'm staying with you," Danielle said, catching up to Regina. As much as Regina wanted to run as fast as she could, she knew that she couldn't with Steve in her arms. "I want to make sure he's okay. I had a weird feeling earlier."

Regina looked over to Danielle. She nodded. "Okay. Come on, let's go."


	12. Chapter 11 - Owe You

Regina jogged with Steve in her arms like an infant. It killed her to see him so beaten and bruised with cuts on his face.

He could probably heal at accelerated rates due to the serum, but probably not at the rate that she could. The man wasn't indestructable, and his breathing was slow. While she carried him, she could feel his pain as she tried to transfer it.

"Is it normal for her veins to turn black?" Deputy Parrish asked Brendan.

"Yeah," Brendan said. "She's trying to help take away his pain."

"Come on, Steve," Regina said to him. "Stay with me, please. Come on."

"He'll be okay, Regina," Danielle said. Regina hoped that Danielle wasn't just saying that to make her feel better.

Her pack hadn't abandoned her. They refused to leave. They stayed by Regina and Danielle, following closely behind the two girls. Mindy stayed on the phone with Maria Hill; the two of them were transferring updates.

"Regina, are you sure you don't want me to carry him-"

"I've got it, Kev," Regina insisted as she shifted Steve's weight in her arms. "Thanks, though."

"The HYDRA mole, Pierce, is dead," Mindy announced. "You're doing great, Reg."

"Thanks, Mindy," Regina said. When they reached the hospital, Danielle and Brendan swung the doors open for Regina.

"Help!" Regina called. A few nurses immediately rushed over to her.

"What happened? Ashlyn, grab me a stretcher."

"He was in one of the Helicarriers," Regina said. Ashlyn, who appeared to be an intern, stretched up a stretcher for them. Regina placed him down on the stretcher. "I found him washed up on the river. He's still breathing, he's just unconscious."

"Stay here, we'll need you to ID him," the nurses instructed.

"I want to make sure he's okay, I-"

"You can come in to his room in a few minutes, ma'am, we just need to do what we have to do, okay?"

Regina nodded with baited breath. Danielle rubbed Regina's back and rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "He'll be okay. The voices are quieting down."

Regina stood there with her friends, brother and cousin behind her and Danielle beside her. She reached across her torso and held the hand that was on her other shoulder, lacing her fingers with Danielle's. "I hope so."

When Regina wasn't at work, she was at the hospital visiting Steve. She met Sam, the Falcon, and Natasha, the Black Widow. Natasha and the other Avengers visited frequently, but for the most part it was Sam and Regina. Deputy Parrish had left the same night that Steve was taken to the hospital, but went back home with his cousins' phone numbers.

When Steve woke up, he saw that Sam was sitting there with him, playing music. He saw the flowers and notes on the table beside him; Mindy and Danielle brought the two largest vases and had the guys sign a card.

After catching up with Sam, Steve reached over carefully for the card that Regina's pack - her friends and family - had signed. His eyes immediately went to her note on the card.

It was simple and said so much more than the words she had written on the card. It immediately brought a huge smile to his face.

"I'm still down for that dinner date. Love, R"

"She carried you here, you know," Sam said. "Regina did. She found you on the river banks and ran you here."

"She did?" Steve asked.

"She did," Sam said with a nod. "She's a great woman, Steve. Poor thing has been worried sick about you. When she's not at work, she's here. I've come in to find her passed out slumped over your bed a few times."

Steve smiled and looked back down at her note on the card. He leaned over and put it back on the table just as the door opened.

Regina stood there freshly showered. Her hair was mostly dry but parts of it were still damp; she must have recently gotten off of work.

"Steve," Regina said, her smile growing. "Oh my God, you're awake!"

Steve chuckled as his smile grew. She threw her bag off to the side and ran up to him, taking his torso in her arms. He gently wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. He rested one hand in her hair by the back of her neck. "Thank you," he said.

"I'll give you two a minute alone," Sam said. He winked at Steve, who rolled his eyes at Sam.

"I couldn't just leave you there, Steve! I'm so glad you're okay," Regina said into Steve's shoulder.

"How is everyone?"

"Oh, they're fine. My cousin found us but he's back in Beacon Hills now. I guess S.H.I.E.L.D. called him to ID us when they thought we were responsible for Danielle. She and Brendan are back at NYU, they have finals soon."

"And you?" Steve asked.

Regina pulled away from Steve and pulled up the other chair. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well, I still owe you that dinner date," Steve said with a smirk. "Now I really owe it to you."

Regina giggled and reached for Steve's hand. He gave hers a squeeze before intertwining their fingers. "We'll worry about that when you get out of here," Regina said with a wink.

"Are you sure you still want it?" Steve asked. "After everything?"

"Steve," Regina began. "Of course I do. Yeah, you're a superhero, but I think you're forgetting that I'm a werewolf. We're both pretty weird with weird things we have to do. But we can make it work. The fact that you still want to go out with me after seeing me the other night is a miracle," she said with a laugh.

Steve laughed and gave Regina's hand another squeeze. "Claws and all, you're still beautiful."

Regina tried her best to not blush but her cheeks still ruddied. She leaned over to Steve and gently kissed his lips. Steve eased into their kiss and kissed her back. His thumb stroked her thumb as they kissed and to deepen it, Steve wrapped his arm around her, resting his free hand on her neck. For a minute, he almost forgot that he was at the hospital.


	13. Chapter 12 - Three Months Later

"On your left!" Steve announced to Sam as he passed him.

"On yours!" Regina exclaimed.

"This is ridiculous," Sam groaned as Regina passed him and Steve.

"Oh, come on!" Steve exclaimed as Regina stood at the steps, waiting for them to catch up to her. "This is so not fair!"

"You wanna talk about fair?" Sam yelled at the two of them as he finally caught up. "You wanna talk about fair!"

Regina giggled as Captain playfully shoved Sam's shoulder.

"I still don't get how you beat us when you gave us a few minutes for a head start," Steve sighed.

"I'm an alpha, sweetie," Regina smirked and kissed his cheek. "It's what I do best."

"It's still not fair," Steve pouted.

Regina glanced at her watch. "I've got a class to teach in twenty. I'll see you later," she said with a nod. She and Steve shared a quick kiss goodbye and she gave Sam a hug before she ran back to her car.

Steve watched as Regina headed back to her car. Sam whistled, which broke Steve's concentration.

"You are smitten for that woman," Sam chuckled.

"That's probably an understatement," Steve said with a nod.

Regina walked into the group fitness room and set up her music player. No one was in the class yet, and she looked up when she heard the door open. She froze upon seeing him standing there, a dark look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked sternly.

Rob closed the door. "What do you think?" He appeared quickly by Regina and grabbed her wrist.

"Where are the others?" Regina asked, breaking free of his grip. It had been months since they were locked up. Rob shrugged. "Tell me right now or I'll kill you right here," Regina stated.

"I think they went back to Beacon Hills," Rob said with a shrug. "They're not here."

In a flash, Regina had Rob by the throat and against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to be an alpha," Rob said matter-of-factly. "Isn't it obvious? My alpha and his little girlfriend left me here. So I want to be strong." He tried to kick at Regina, but she grabbed his leg with her free hand.

"Nice try," Regina said slyly. "Amateur." She threw Rob across the room, but made sure he didn't hit the wall; she didn't want to have to pay for damages.

"Aren't you going to call for your pack?" Rob said as he spat out a tooth.

"I'm not even going to give you the satisfaction of making it that far," Regina said. Before Rob could even stand, she grabbed him from underneath his armpits and flipped him. She straddled him and began to throw punches with her claws out, leaving his face scratched up and bruised.

When Regina decided he was beaten enough, she left him there and ran out of the room. "Call the police!" Regina shouted to the girl at the front desk. "The man who came into the group fitness room attacked me!"

As Steve drove back to his apartment, he noticed police cars outside of the gym that Regina worked at. He pulled over and ran to her when he saw her standing outside, talking to police.

"Sir," one of the officers said, "you can't come in. Just give us some time."

"My girlfriend works here. I want to make sure she's okay," Steve explained.

Regina looked over while she was talking to another officer and smiled at him.

"So, he came into the room and tried attacking you?"

"Yes sir," Regina answered, averting her attention back to the officer. "He tried to kick me down and he even grabbed my wrist at some point and dug his nails in," she said, holding her wrist out to show that he indeed had. "I don't know if he wanted money or what. But he was foolish to try to attack the girl who would be teaching a women's self defense class."

When Regina wrapped up questioning, she ran to Steve. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. Hers flung around his neck.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine, yeah," Regina spoke. She then whispered into his ear. "It was Rob. I'll explain later, but Daryl and Katie aren't here."

"You're safe though, right?" Steve asked.

"Completely," Regina said. Steve pulled away from their embrace to kiss Regina. One of his hands was on her cheek and the other was on her lower back. He held her close to him as he kissed her more deeply than he ever had before. Regina brought herself closer to Steve in their kiss.

Steve pulled away. "I'm sorry, I got nervous when I saw the police, I-"

"It's okay, Steve," Regina said, cupping his face in her hands as she brought their lips back together.

They were interrupted by Regina's boss. "Miss Parrish?"

The two of them pulled away from their kiss. Regina faced her boss. "Yes, sir?"

"Take the day off," he said, "you need it after all this. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, sir," Regina said. She turned to Steve.

"Why don't you come over and stay the night? I mean, not like that, but- er-"

Regina smiled. Her cheeks ruddied up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Steve insisted. "You've had a long day and I don't want anybody looking for you after this."

They enjoyed their day knocking things off of Steve's list. They didn't even realize how fast time flew by until Regina was half-asleep on Steve's couch, curled into him comfortably.

"Take the bed," Steve said. "I'll crash on the couch."

"No, I can't let you do that," Regina protested. "You can still have your bed."

"It's fine," Steve said. "Don't worry about it, Regina."

"Steve," Regina said as she made eye contact with him. "I want you to come to bed."

It took Steve a moment to realize what Regina was telling him. "Oh," he said, surprised that it took him this long to get what she was saying and feeling so stupid for not realizing it sooner. "If-if you want. Are you sure?"

Regina giggled. "I'm sure. Come on," she said as she took one of his hands. She led him to his bed and he followed. He was willing but nervous; what if she wasn't there in the morning?

The two curled up underneath the sheets together. Steve instinctively wrapped his arms around Regina, who rested her head by his collarbone.

"Thank you," Regina whispered into his collarbone, "for everything."

Steve smiled. He kissed the top of her head. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very."

"Good," Steve said. "Me too."


	14. Chapter 13 - Stuck With You

Regina woke up to the sun hitting her face. She stretched her back, her eyes still closed in her morning daze. She felt Steve's arm lazily draped across her lower back. She looked over to see Steve beside her, his hair tousled and eyes still closed in sleep. Regina smiled and scooted closer to Steve, snuggling into his bare chest. Steve's grip on Regina's waist tightened. Regina giggled softly as Steve stirred.

"Good morning, beautiful," Steve said groggily. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of Regina's head. "When do you have to be at work?"

"Not until two," Regina said. "You're stuck with me for a little while this morning."

"Good," Steve said. "I want to be stuck with you."

Regina smiled as Steve kissed her. He looked especially stunning in the sunlight that streamed through the blinds and danced across his skin. The sun made his blue eyes and golden hair shine like she had never seen.

"I could get used to waking up to this."

Steve grinned. "Me too."

He kissed Regina again. She couldn't help but kiss back; his lips were so soft and warm, as they always were. Shivers shot down her spine as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face with his. His hand slowly slid down her neck and rested on her shoulder.

Regina's phone began to ring. She reached over for it; it was Mindy.

"Do I have to answer it?" Regina said with a pout.

Steve chuckled at her antics. "You probably should. It could be an emergency."

Regina shrugged and answered the phone. "Hey Mind."

"Regina, thank God. I was worried about you when you didn't come home yesterday! I heard about the gym on the news and I tried calling you but you didn't answer and, Jesus, Reg, Kevin and I have been really worried."

"Shit, sorry," Regina said. "I've been at Steve's. I haven't exactly paid attention to my phone."

"Put him on the phone, I want to know you're actually there," Mindy said. As a former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, she was naturally skeptical.

Regina handed the phone to Steve, who looked at her confused before picking it up. "Mindy?"

"Just checkin'! Hey Steve," Mindy said. "You better be taking care of my roommate."

"Of course, ma'am," Steve said to Mindy. He shot Regina a wink. "I apologize for keeping her to myself yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah," Mindy teased him. "But seriously, thank you for making sure she was okay after the whole… incident. I've been talking to Sharon Carter and she said that the people who were previously working with him are doing their best to get him back under control. He's locked up again. But it's confirmed that the others are back in Beacon Hills; they got a call from the sheriff's office there."

"Glad to hear it," Steve said. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I think it was just an isolated incident on Regina. Just worried sick. I thought Kevin was gonna throw up. He's not gonna like it when I break the news to him, but that's a whole other story."

"Break what news?" Steve asked.

"Oh, shit, I probably shouldn't have said anything," Mindy said. "Let's just say he's a little jealous of you, Rogers."

Regina could hear their conversations and sighed. She held her hand out for the phone and Steve, who didn't know what to say to that, willingly passed it back to Regina.

"Mindy? Tell Kevin to get over himself. Alpha's orders," Regina said.

"Got it," Mindy said with a laugh. "Did you two, like-"

"Get it out of your head," Regina said. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Get it out. Right now. That's not like Steve, and it's not like me, you know that."

"Right. Just, uh, just curious. For myself," Mindy said. "I gotta go, but I'll see ya later."

"See ya," Regina said, gladly ending that conversation. She set her phone on the bedside table and rolled back over into Steve. "That was awkward."

"I missed that last bit," Steve said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Mindy's just kind of dirty minded."

Steve blushed. "Oh, I see."

Regina giggled. "Steve, you're bright red."

"Sorry Reg. My mind wandered."

Regina laughed and kissed him. "You precious little lamb."

Steve laughed alongside Regina, glad that she was tolerant of his virginal innocence, and brought her in for another kiss. His thumb stroked alongside her jawline as his other fingers caught themselves in her hair.

"Don't wolves usually eat attack lambs like me?" Steve teased.

"Mm, sometimes," Regina said. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth during their kiss. Steve paused; he was surprised that this turned him on. He kissed Regina more passionately, but still the same gentle Steve. Regina was thrown off guard when Steve rolled on top of her and deepened their kiss. "So you're into that, huh?" Regina said between kisses.

"I guess so," Steve said against Regina's lips. "It was nice."

Regina chuckled and kissed his nose. "You're nice." Steve laughed and kissed Regina again. For once, nothing was getting in their way.


End file.
